An Age Old Love
by ScarlettScales
Summary: This is an old version of the story. I have published a new one. Please either go to my profile or skip the author note at the end to read or favourite the new version.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Lonely Nights**

Nothing was creepier than a museum at night, The exhibit's that were so lifelike always stared with dead and soulless eyes that seemed to follow you around the room. Larry Daley couldn't help but remember back to his first few days of being a night guard for the Natural history museum in New York. The magical Tablet that brought every exhibit in the museum to life was a surprising thing that knocked his socks off, especially the Bones of the Tyrannosaurus Rex display that was drinking from a water fountain.

Being chased by Attila the Hun and his friends wasn't the highlight of that night either, Larry had never expected to have become friends with wax and other materials brought to life. This included the four thousand year old Pharaoh who had been trapped in his sarcophagus every night.

Thinking about it was painful, A corpse that was supposed to be laying in the decorative sarcophagus, mummified and decaying slower than the average corpse, was up and walking about looking like he had when he was alive. The tablet was far more powerful than Larry would ever know.

Then the night guards business took off, Daley devices was rising to the top with weird but useful gadgets such as The glow in the dark flashlight and others. He had left the most interesting and fun job in the world to pursue his company, leaving his friends behind to wake and wander without him.

But how much had he really known about any of them? How much did he know about octavius or Jedediah, even Attila.

He had never once thought what Ahkmenrah's life was like before dying, the thoughts never crossed his mind.

It was this night, Another night without Larry in the museum. Teddy and Sacagawea were riding about on Texas, Jed and Octavius were driving their little car and the others were having the same grand old time.

Ahkmenrah stayed in his tomb, his jackals keeping guard as he remembered what day it was. It was always a day that made him sad and happy at the same time, the time he'd met someone special who eventually become someone even more special.

And no one knew of this day, No one had even noticed his absence except for Attila and Columbus. Those he usually played soccer with around the museum's main lobby had definitely noticed when he hadn't shown up with a usual smile on his face.

The Pharaoh wanted to be alone on this night. Sitting against the glass case that his sarcophagus was in and staring up on the golden tablet on the wall.

''_Let's go!''_ He heard the voice calling in his head, a voice he wished to hear once more. He give anything to hear it just one more time, even give the tablet itself to see the face he missed so dearly.

To remember such things and be unable to share the memories with the one he lived them with was painful to say the least. Knowing he was alone with his thoughts, no one would understand, none of the other exhibits had a past life before the museum other than Rexy and even then, Ahkmenrah wasn't even sure they were actual dinosaur bones.

''_Ahkmenrah, come on! you're so slow'' _The voice spoke once again, pictures flooding his mind of why the words were spoken in the first place.

''Ahkmenrah?'' He turned his head, peeking out from the side of the glass case to see Sacagawea standing a few feet away. He hadn't accounted for anyone coming to see him, the jackal guards would stop any of the other exhibits from entering but Sacagawea seemed to be the exception considering she was a sweet girl.

Ahkmenrah did not answer, he only turned back to stare at his tablet upon the wall as the native american girl approached. He did not have the heart to tell her to leave, didn't know how to say he wanted to be alone without sounding rude.

''You have not been seen since the sun went down. Is something wrong?'' Sacagawea asked carefully, seeing The Pharaoh was a little upset over something.

Ahkmenrah sighed almost silently, unsure if he wanted to speak the problem out loud. But there was a part of him that wanted to confide in Sacagawea, to get the heavy feeling off his chest.

''Something bothers you'' She stated as she watched the debate going on in his mind.

''It is...a special day.'' He finally spoke, voice quiet ''But I am alone in remembering it. That is what saddens me''

''What is this day?'' Sacagawea question softly, descending to her knees next to the Pharaoh. She was a kind soul, sweet and patient, she waited calmly for Ahkmenrah to speak again.

''The day i met my wife''

This surprised Sacagawea, she had not known the Pharaoh was married, nor did anyone in the museum. It wasn't something he liked to talk about. Though he was sure that she had been buried in the tomb with him upon her death but he could not be sure, she did die after him.

''It was an arranged marriage. Set by my parents and hers but neither of us knew it upon our meeting'' He added.

''What was her name?''

''Nefertari'' Ahkmenrah revealed, still staring at his tablet. ''We had met when we children, I was eight and she was seven. I remember standing beside my mother and father as hers approached on horses, behind them was a carrying chair on the shoulders of four men.''

Sacagawea sat silently, listening to the tale that brought such a smile to the Pharaohs face.

''It was covered, so i could not see her face until she had exited it. Nefertari's eyes caught my own immediately and she smiled'' Ahkmenrah closed his eyes, picturing the smile in his mind ''It was innocent but at the same time mischevious. It matched the devilish look in her eyes.''

''You do not know what happened to her?''

Ahkmenrah shook his head ''My death came before hers, I remember saying goodnight to her was the last thing i had spoken before waking up in the sarcophagus.''

''Her resting place maybe undisturbed. Or in a different museum.'' Sacagawea hoped to bring some sort of comfort to Ahkmenrah but it did not work ''But you wish her to be here, with you''

Ahkmenrah nodded, not wanting to speak anymore words. Sacagawea placed a gentle hand on the Pharoahs shoulder, seeing he was no longer up for talking she stood from her knees and quietly walked away to leave him with his thoughts.

He did not leave the tomb for the whole night and as he climbed back into his sarcophagus, he promised he would make up missed time on tomorrow night.

The sun came up and he was once again, a decaying corpse.

**My first story on here will be a night at the museum one because Ahkmenrah is OH my GOsh XD. I've become re-obsessed with him since watching the third film in the trilogy and i have to say...it did cry. It was just so emotional XD **

**but anyway. I hope you'll enjoy it for those of you that will read it. I hope you'll give it a chance and come back to read future chapters. ...I hope =P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Long ago. first meetings. **

_''My daughter!'' She was called from outside her carrying chair. She had been sitting there for hours, the curtains of her carrying chair bright with the light of the sun bearing down on it. Sighing to herself, she made way to exit the chair, pushing the curtains aside and climbing down with the help of her servant; Her eyes immediately caught the eye of the boy next to his parents._

_He had brown eyes, tanned skin and was looking at her with the most confused of looks. He didn't know why she was here, that made two of them as she didn't know why she had to come here either. She smiled mischievously, already planning something as her eyes drifted to the older boy behind him who had a much more annoyed look on his face. _

_She had already decided she didn't like him much. _

_''This is my daughter, Nefertari.'' Nefertari listened to her father speak to Pharaoh Merenkahre. Nefertari picked up the ends of her dress slightly and gave a polite curtsy to the Pharaoh and his wife, Queen Shepseheret. _

_The Pharaoh smiled, holding out his right arm to gesture to his son on the right ''This is our youngest son, Ahkmenrah'' Ahkmenrah gave a polite bow in greeting, blue eyes never left green ones._

_''Come, We have much to discuss with you two'' Shepseheret spoke in a kind voice as her husband and Nefertari's parents followed them. Nefertari and Ahkmenrah shared a confused look and followed behind them. Nefertari's parents spoke along with Ahkmenrah's but the words fell on deaf ears._

_The young girl was in awe of the home she was in, but it was the gardens she wanted to see. She placed a hand on Ahkmenrah's arm - who had been listening carefully up to this point- he turned to her with an inquiring look as her hand slid down his arm before landing in his hand. _

_Nefertari raised a finger to her lips in signal to stay silent as she crept backwards, taking the heir to the throne with her. Ahkmenrah quickly caught on, though not wishing to get in trouble She was here to become his friend; and so he followed her. _

_''-And in light of this, when you are older, you will be married'' Pharaoh Merenkahre and his wife turned to see the two children had abandoned them. _

_Nefertari's parents sighed ''We should have had them walk in front of us.'' _

_''She does this often? disappear?'' Shepseheret asked, Neither her nor her husband were upset over their disappearance. The two were to be married and they should be getting along as best as they could. _

_Nefertari's mother smiled sheepishly ''Quite a lot, She usually goes to the gardens. Which might be where she wants to go now'' _

_''Then let us see'' Merenhahre spoke, staff in hand as he strode in the direction of the gardens. _

_''Will we not be scolded for running away?'' Ahkmenrah question curiously. He had never ran from his parents in the middle of their words but he had so easily let this girl lead him away. _

_''No'' she smiled at him. ''I do this alot. You will not be scolded, though i might'' _

_Ahkmenrah stared as she laughed, there was definite beauty within her features. But he wasn't sure why she was here to begin with, he had not heard why Nefertari had come to his home; only that they were to try to get along, to be friends. _

_And he didn't have to try, having Nefertari around was fun. His big brother never wanted anything to do with him, Ahkmenrah had his friends but they did not live under the same roof. He would see Nefertari early in the mornings and late into the night; And he didn't mind._

_This girl and her parents were living in his home and he found no problem with it. Ahkmenrah watched as Nefertari traced over flowers and sat down in the grass to stare at the clear sky. By the columns, the parents watched._

_Watched as Ahkmenrah finally moved from his spot as he was called by Nefertari. it took a few moments to get comfortable around the girl, but then he was relaxed and smiled as she rambled about different types of flowers. _

_''They seem to be the best of friends already'' Nefertari's mother smiled warmly. There was a spark between the children that only the mothers could see, sharing the knowing look that one day, they would feel romantic feelings for each other. _

_''They will be married when they are Twenty-Two. a reasonable age to marry'' Merenkahre spoke, but not loud enough for the children to hear. _

_''Twenty-two. I agree'' Nefertari's father grinned. _

_Though inside, he was nervous. Marrying her off meant his protection was no longer needed, she'd have her husband to protect her. It's always an emotional thing, watching the innocent little girl you raised be in love. And if he was being honest. _

_He wasn't looking forward to it. What father would? _

_Though Nefertari's mother and Shepseheret were watching intently, their children were getting along famously already and they couldn't wait until either of them came to talk about the 'strange feelings' they felt around the other._

_It would be a long while until then but waiting is half the fun. Then comes the teasing when it does happen. After all, what are mothers for if not to make their childrens life a living hell from time to time? _

_''They're watching us'' Nefertari whispered to Ahkmenrah. The prince made is move to turn and see but was stopped. ''No don't, they'll know that we know that they're watching us''_

_it took Ahkmenrah a moment to process the sentence but then nodded. _

_''On the count of three we run'' Nefertari smiled ''One, two'' Nefertari reach over, grabbing his wrist ''three'' Both of them bounced to their feet and sprinted off, away from prying eyes. _

_Nefertari's mother and father sighed with a chuckle ''Of course, she knew we were watching.'' _

_''Your daughter is a mischievous one, is she not?'' Merenkahre was amused, along with his wife. _

_''Indeed she is.'' _

**_SO,, here's another...i may update once a day, maybe miss a day and then update. But it's mostly just random XD I thought i would update this chapter before i leave to dartford XD not going be to be home until after 5 but i think i'll get the arriva buses. The red london buses are just always so packed full of people and sometimes i get claustrophobic XD _**

**_So...enjoy this until next time XD xx_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Awake?**

She woke in darkness, opened eyes to nothing but black. it was hard to breathe and as she felt around, she found she was trapped; enclosed in something that would not open no matter how much she pushed, kicked and screamed. Then she heard the clicks, someone was letting her out. The moment the enclosed space became loose, she pushed it away with little ease.

Larry Daley had just come to Washington D.C after a distressing phone call from Jedediah lead him to the archives. He had just gotten the tablet when it glowed, magical properties bringing everything around him to life, along with the egyptians that surrounded him.

Tricking them into the suckers of eight octopus tentacles gave him his escape with the tablet, meeting one general custer for all of three seconds before The man himself was knock off his own bike. Then he bumped into Amelia earhart, the sassy woman had no budged a foot when she heard the distressed yelling of the trapped female.

Once the exhibit was no longer trapped, Both Amelia and Larry jumped back as a wrapped mummy shot up from laying position. Hands flew to her head to rip the wrapping from her face, when removed, Larry couldn't help but stare.

''that's stuffy'' She coughed out before noticing her company. Opening her mouth to say her thanks, she was beaten by the yells of angry Egyptian.

''No time for pleasantries, missy! We've got to fly!'' Amelia helped the female egyptian from the sarcophagus and pulled her along as she and Larry ran. Confused, She ran along with the strangers who set her free

''What are your names!?'' She called to them, the voice startled Larry just as her face did. He wasn't sure when he'd seen a more glowing looking face on a female, her skin was without flaw and her green eyes shone brightly.

''Amelia earhart!'' The red haired woman had answered once they stopped running.

''Larry daley'' Larry also said distantly as the two females followed him upstairs. The egyptians hadn't stopped pursuing them but they were far enough away to stop running.

''You're quite the popular fellow, Mr Daley.'' Amelia spoke as the three walked through a large brown door. The surroundings where strange, so much had changed. ''Why don't you just skedaddle?'' Amelia added.

''I can't just Skedaddle. My friends are being held down there, i got to go get them. I got to find another way down'' Larry responded.

Green eyes fell upon the gold in his arms ''You have the tablet.'' She stopped in her steps, causing Amelia and Larry to do the same. Green eyes watched his movements warily. Larry looked down at the tablet in his arm, wondering why it was important to her.

''What are you doing with Ahk's tablet?'' The glare he was given was intense, A look of anger he'd never once seen so strong.

''Protecting it.'' Larry answered ''Who are you?'' He wondered, as the egyptian female removed her wrapping to reveal a long white dress with a golden cuff around the waist. Around her neck was a gold cuff that simply wrapped around the flesh neatly.

''Nefertari, Wife to the fourth king of the fourth king, Queen of egypt.'' She stated proudly, holding out a hand and expecting Larry to give it to her. ''My husband's tablet, if you please'' Nefertari was confused to wide eyes of Larry but dismissed it until he spoke

''Ahkmenrah never said anything about a wife'' Larry was in a shock, There was nothing on or in Ahkmenrah's display that ever even implied he had a wife. The pharaoh himself never mentioned her at all.

''You know him?'' Nefertari questioned as her hand dropped to her side.

Larry nodded ''In the New York at the Natural history museum. He's a friend''

Nefertari's eyes filled with tears as she gasped ''That's where i'm being moved to! I can see him again?!''

''Not if Kahmunrah get's his hands on this tablet'' Larry turned and walked away with Amelia quick on his heels. Neither of them saw Nefertari's eyes as they dropped from happy and shining, the dull and malicious. She followed quickly after Larry and Amelia, catching up as Larry stared into a painting that had also come alive.

''I-i don't think it's you they're afraid of, Mr Daley'' Amelia said, bringing Larry's attention to the warriors advancing on them. The three of them backed against a painting of an old couple.

''Trade you'' Larry spoke, giving the man the tablet as he took the pitchfork. ''Back off! just back off!'' Larry said as he swung the gardening tool around aimlessly and dangerously. In the painting to Nefertari's right, a man smashed a bottle on the edge of his table. ''I will fork you''

Nefertari rolled her eyes as Amelia grabbed the gardening tool ''Never send a boy to do a womans job. I spent two weeks spear hunting with a tribe in micronesia'' Amelia had the tool lifted over her shoulder, Nefetari opened her mouth to say they were more skilled than she was but failed to get the words out before Amelia threw the tool.

The tool was grabbed in mid air ''The Micronesians had much slower reflexes.''

Come on!'' Larry called, grabbing the tablet and running towards the black and white painting of two people kissing. The girls following close behind quickly as they dodged the flying spears. Nefertari was going to kill Kahmunrah, For killing her husband.

There wasn't anyone that Nefertari would not kill for Ahkmenrah. She wasn't as innocent as people believed her to be.

* * *

**I just like, want to thank those of you who have read and reviewed ya'know. XD I'm glad you are enjoying it already XD **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Years later. **

_Nefertari sat in the gardens once again, Now a blooming sixteen year old and considered a beautiful woman already. _

_Ahkmenrah had yet to meet her, the gardens were their usual meeting place over the years they had spent side by side. The two were never seen without the other unless something kept them apart. Arms circled her waist as she was then lifted from the marble seat and spun around, The strong arms were too familiar, she would recognise them anywhere._

_''Ahkmenrah!'' She squealed happily, giggling as he placed her down on her feet. Nefertari spun around to face him, a wide smile on her face. _

_There was never a time when she wasn't happy to see him. Ahkmenrah was so kind and sweet, not to mention Handsome like he was handmade by the god Ra himself. Nefertari often found herself thinking of the her best friend in more than just a friendly way._

_When speaking to a female servant about the matter, She was told it was love. _

_But Nefertari refused to believe it. She refused to believe that she was in love with her best friend, She was only sixteen and he was seventeen; she was too young to be in love. That was the thought she stayed with when he smiled at her, when he talked to her and when he complimented her. _

_''You are late'' She told him, placing her hands on her hips. _

_''Kahmunrah would not let me pass...again'' Ahkmenrah responded with annoyance. Kahmunrah was often the reason he was late to their meetings, Ahkmenrah thought his brother to be jealous of him and that was why his older brother hated him. _

_Kahmunrah was passed over for Pharaoh, Ahkmenrah was to ascended the throne when it was time and that angered Kahmunrah. The older brother was passed over for many things, standing in the corner as his little brother got the throne, new pets and a beautiful woman he would soon wed. _

_Kahmunrah did indeed, hate his brother. _

_Seeing him run about the palace after Nefertari like some kind of love sick fool. Though Kahmunrah could not talk, He had held interest in the young girl for some years now, only to be told his little brother would be marrying him soon. _

_''Kahmunrah really is a huge evil...thing!'' Nefertari struggled with what to call Kahmunrah and in the end settled for 'thing'. Ahkmenrah laughed in amusement, the sound sprouting a red tint to Nefertari's Cheeks. She loved his laugh, it was music to her ears. _

_''That was the worst insult you have ever given'' Ahkmenrah said, smiling down at his best friend. She was so small, the top of her head barely came to his nose; so small yet so much evil laid within her. Nefertari was often pulling jokes on his older brother, ranging from scarabs in the bedding or dead ones in the food. _

_''Maybe, But who cares! It's your birthday!'' It was true, Ahkmenrah had turned seventeen on this day. It was his birthday that Nefertari always seemed to smile just that extra bit more. Life would be a dull thing if he did not get to see that smile everyday. _

_''It is not that exciting. I am just one year closer to death'' Nefertari stared at her best friend with raised eyebrows and lips parted ''Too dark?'' He asked just moments before Nefertari dropped her forehead on his chest and started to laugh. _

_Ahkmenrah's face heated up quickly, Nefertari had never been so close._

_It was no secret to himself that he was beginning to have feelings for his best friend as she did for him. The two of them were falling in love and neither of them knew it. ''Come on! let us go get ready'' Nefertari said, pulling Ahkmenrah from his blushing thoughts. _

_There was a celebration tonight, The first really celebration of Ahkmenrah's birthday; when the people could celebrate the birth of the soon to be Pharaoh as well. _

_Ahkmenrah sat on the right of his father and mother, Kahmunrah was on he left looking as sour as he always was. He had watched his younger brother get gift after gift after gift and even watched Nefertari sneak from the room. _

_Then all fell silent as music started to play, the echoing sound of cymbals rang in his ears. Ahkmenrah had never like cymbals much, the sound carried on in an echo far too long after sounding but from this day, it will always remind him of Nefertari; who stood in the middle of the room wearing completely different clothes than before._

_It was a two piece, the top half merely wrapped around her chest with golden coins falling from it to lay against her stomach. The skirt that fell to mid thigh was slit down either side that allowed her to move freely, Ahkmenrah's tongue slid over his lips subconsciously; nefertari was showing more skin than she ever had before. _

_Kahmunrah would not stop staring either, and Ahkmenrah would have to be a fool to not notice the looks his older brother kept throwing Nefertari's way. It was safe to say that Ahkmenrah knew Nefertari would never even think about his brother in ways other than a 'tiny dead scarab'; the words she often used to describe him. _

_Though Ahkmenrah paid no attention to anyone except Nefertari as she danced about the large room. Ahkmenrah had never seen her dance before, but he knew she had been learning and he could see she was a natural at it._

_The way her arms and legs glided through the air in swift motions, all were silent and Nefertari's heart was beating a million times a minute in her chest. It was her first time actually dancing with a whole audience to watch, let alone dancing in front of her best friend as a gift for his birthday; he always tried to get her to dance for him but she always said she wasn't very good at it. _

_A hand appeared from the audience, holding an unlit torch to which Nefertari grabbed, spun around to fall to her left knee and blew on the torch creating a long burst of fire. it marked the end of the Dance as nefertari stayed on her knee, smiling widely and breathing heavily. _

_Applause sounded loudly as Ahkmenrah got to his feet, approaching his best friend and held out a helping hand. Nefertari smiled up at him, taking the hand and the help to her feet. It was a moment later in which Ahkmenrah hugged her, showing wordless thanks for the show he had just seen. _

_The public Display of Affection surprised Nefertari but nonetheless, she placed her hands on his chest, head to his collarbone and closed her eyes. the both of them content with feelings inside them. _

_It was only a matter of time._

* * *

**_Okay, so im hoping to at least try and make these updates longer. bear with me though since i am still getting used to this website, i've been on wattpad too long XD _**

**_But the new reviews i have gotten, Kihlala sisters: thank you for loving my story. It's been sitting in my brain forever. XD _**

**_And to Ahkmenrahisbae - fabulous name by the way. I too am ...in love with Rami malek XD It is a shame that che did not have more of a role in the last two? twilight films. and the fact that he played Ahkmenrah just...i wish they could have done more Night at the museum films. (Rip Robin williams. My hero) _**

**_But enjoy this update =P _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

''Well this is one humdinger of a hootenanny!'' Nefertari was confused on the words being spoken by the red headed woman known as Amelia. Even more confused at where they were, the colours had all but gone from this world, only black and white as people danced about without a care in the world. She had no time in figuring out why they were so happy as she had to run from the guards that were still chasing them.

A strange sound then rang out, but it didn't seem to alarm Larry as he pulled out a strange device ''Wow, four bars in 1945. Hello?'' He spoke into the thing, avoiding Nefertari's questioning gaze. Larry ahd then noticed that she had lost the black headdress she was wearing before jumping into the painting. natural brown hair was now strewn across her shoulders.

''Oh, I'm way past the stairwell, nicky...sort of'' Larry spoke again. It seemed to Nefertari that he was having a one-sided conversation with himself.

''What is this device you are speaking on?'' She demanded to know, taking it from Larry's hand and pushing it to her ear as she had seen Larry doing ''What is it? how does it work?''

''_You speak into it. Who is this?'' _A males voice spoke through it. Nefertari was amazed.

''A voice!? The one called nicky? I am Nefertari, Queen of Egypt'' She was unable to say anymore as Larry took the phone back, giving an irritated look. Nefertari narrowed her eyes in warning just as Amelia was swept off, opening her mouth to say they should stay together, she too was swept inside the sea of dancing people.

Nefertari went with the flow, weaving around them and somehow ending back by the painting. Not wanting to stay in any longer, She jumped through and saw her head dress on the ground; The black wig was matted and no longer able to be worn, but the golden circlet was okay and placed back on her head.

''So you're quite the smooth operator, aren't you Mr Daley'' The voice of Amelia alerted Nefertari to their arrival.

''Quick'' Nefertari watched as Amelia and Larry flipped the painting, trapping the guards between that world and the wall. ''That actually worked'' Larry said in surprise.

''what's next?'' Amelia grinned excitedly.

''Look'' Larry started as They started to walk away 'Nothing personal, but 'I'm kind of in the middle of something here that's not really your fight'' Nefertari left Larry and Amelia to argue as she watched a large red ...thing bounce past. It almost looked like a dog.

''It's because i'm a woman, isn't it?''Amelia asked in small annoyance, Nefertari was confused on why she'd asked such a question, her gender had never been a problem for her when she was alive, in fact many had been too afraid to anger her.

''No, it's because i've got this raised-from-the-dead evil Pharaoh guy who's willing to kill me and probably anyone near me to get this tablet so he can rule the world.'' Larry explained, shedding some light on what Kahmunrah wanted from the tablet.

'' So it is because I'm a woman!''

Larry was beginning to get a little stressed ''Look...''

''No, you look, Mr. Daley, if it weren't for me you'd still be lost in that monochromatic mayhem!'' Amelia cut Larry off with her weird words. Nefertari watched the exchange in confusion

'_surely, they should not be fighting at this moment.' _She thought to herself, arguing would distract anyone from their mission. They were not paying attention to their surroundings, anyone could sneak up on them.

''Lost in what?'' Larry asked in confusion

''Black-and-white photo, you boob!'' Amelia stopped Larry from walking, turning him to face her ''Now, listen and listen good- I can help you. I want to help you, and not because I like you, which so far I don't, but because I smell adventure, I want in.''

''I say we let her. She has a keen eye'' Nefertari spoke up, her soft voice carrying in Larry's ears. It was almost like Sacagawea's voice, only softer and more melodious

''Okay. Don't blame me if something happens to you.'' Larry said just before walking off, Nefertari gave Amelia a smile and chased after Larry and the tablet. She was much looking forward to the morning, when she would be shipped off to the natural history museum in new york, where larry had told her ahkmenrah was held.

''We'll get you back down to your chums, Mr daley. You won't get lost following Amelia earhart'' Amelia spoke with a wide smile just as Nefertari heard the accents and language. She quickly grabbed a hold of Larry and Amelia's shoulders and dragged them down behind the nearby fountain. Nefertari was quite known for her sharp sense of hearing.

''Well well, Mr daley. I quite like the way you're holding me'' Amelia was heard, bringing attention to Larry's hand placed upon her upper back. Nefertari simply ignored the lovey exchange, trying not to be too envious; she only wished this night to be over. She was much excited for the next one, seeing her beloved once more.

Weird singing was heard from the cupids above as Nefertari looked up, the rough tune to whatever music it was, did not sit well in her ears. So she placed her hands over them to muffle the sound, She, Larry and Amelia crouched around the fountain as the cupids kindly led the french soldiers away. Unfortunately, they only ran into more.

''And so, ze little tiny man who could not be a smaller or shorter mouse runs into the claws of the giant cat.'' The strange man gave a cat like snarl quietly, Nefertari was quite confused.

''Wow, you're really hung up on the height, aren't you?'' Larry said.

''No, it's not about height see...''

Larry cut the strange frenchman off ''Yes, you are- you're saying I'm a little mouse, you're a giant cat.''

'' I am the giant cat.'' He hissed like one to prove his point.

''No offense, I just, you know, you're Napoleon.'' Larry kindly supplied Nefertari a name to whom the short one was. But it did not ring any bells within her mind ''There's, like, a complex named after you. You're famous for being little and It's true.''

''Oh... you naive American man-boy.'' Napoleon sang in Larry's face.

''Look, neither of us are going to be jamming anytime soon, it's not even an issue.''

''C'est pas une question de taille.'' Napoleon said in french ''It's not about height or something else. It's a plan, it's a brilliant plan.''

''Ah. So it was a plan.'' Larry responded

''Snazzy maneuver, Emperor.'' Amelia spoke up, grabbing the short man's attention.

''Merci, mademoiselle.'' He slid up to her side with a smile. '' Now, if your boyfriend would kindly come with me?''

Larry quickly interjected ''Oh, I'm not her boyfriend.'' Napoleon looked over at Larry with a raised eyebrow '' Not her boyfriend.''

''No.'' Amelia agreed. It was quite amusing to Nefertari.

''Just friends? Oh.''

' 'No, yeah, friends. Uh,'' Larry stuttered.

''acquaintances. friends.'' Amelia added. Napoleon gave a small chuckle as he slid up to larry and whispered something. Amelia looked over at Nefertari who then gave a confused shrug.

''Now!'' Napoleon held is small blade to larry's chin ''This way or you die. -le!''

''Wait, We're coming with you.'' Nefertari called out, Amelia and her making way to follow.

''No! Our fight is not with you.'' Napoleon spoke, Leaving Amelia and Nefertari to watch as he took Larry away.

Nefertari Looked over at Amelia ''Well now we wait''

There was nothing she could do. Napoleon had said the fight wasn't with them which meant that Kahmunrah didn't know she was awake and that was how she wanted to keep it as long as possible. Merenkahre and Shepseheret had changed the combination to the tablet as well, which gave them more time.

''Now, what do you propose will happen?'' Amelia said, taking a seat on the edge of the fountain.

''Kahmunrah needs the tablet to open the gate of the underworld'' Nefertari spoke. ''I wish i could see his expression when he realises his parents changed the combination on him.''

Amelia laughed joyfully, and the two women fell into conversation.

* * *

**I think. I may update this one every monday. ...and then maybe my other story every saturday. XD so yes. Every monday sounds good doesn't it? **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Nefertari was nineteen, had just turned and it was time. Time to know why she had been brought to meet Ahkmenrah all those years ago. _

_She had been summoned by her parents, She was curious as to why but she would only find out when she attended. she also had not seen Ahkmenrah all day and that was strange, usually he could be seen walking about the Palace; other times he'd deliberately bump into her with a grin plastered on his face._

_The day had already felt off and it was only noon, but None the less Nefertari walked into the garden canopy and sat in front of her awaiting parents. It was all silent for a moment, her parents sharing a conversation through their eyes. _

_''Mother? Father?'' Nefertari spoke in a questioning tone. _

_Her father and mother nodded to each other before turning eyes to their daughter. The brown hair was on show today, falling beautifully over her shoulders and towards her waist. Nefertari had always liked her hair long, she loved to brush through it. _

_''My daughter'' Her father spoke finally ''It has been many years since our first arrival here, and you must still be wondering why'' _

_Nefertari could not deny it. She had still be wondering why the sudden change in home all those years ago but of course she didn't mind, she has met Ahkmenrah 2 seconds upon arriving so it was not like her time had been spent in misery. _

_''We..'' He mother paused, trying to find the right words ''Tried to tell this before, when we first arrived but you had run off and did not hear it.'' _

_Nefetari as growing more confused by the second. The more her parents stalled the reason, the more anxious she grew. _

_''We had moved here...all those years ago, for you to marry Ahkmenrah.'' Silence ensued the gardens, all that was heard was the soft whistling of a gentle breeze. __Nefertari was staring ahead, a neutral look on her face as the words processed in her mind. _

_''Marry...my best...friend'' The words came out distantly, disappearing on the wind as her parents waited for any sort of reaction. Nefertari was feeling a lot of emotions and though she did indeed feel that one certain way about her best friend, she didn't want Marriage on the table so soon. She hadn't even admitted out loud that she held these feelings for the prince._

_''How could you not tell me this!'' Nefertari settled on showing anger first, the emotion overriding any other. ''Y-you wait until this moment?! W-why? there has been no reason for you to keep this from me'' _

_''We wanted you to both be friends first!'' her mother quickly answered ''To see if -in time- you would both harbor romantic feelings toward the age'' _

_''age?!'' Nefertari repeated. ''What age are we to be wed?!''_

_''When Ahkmenrah is Twenty three.'' Her father responded ''You would be Twenty two.'' _

_Nefertari's shoulders slumped from their stiff position. ''in three years?'' Her anger gone from her voice and replaced with disbelief. Nefertari then stood, walking away from her parents and where they sat. _

_''Nefertari!'' They called but she did not answer._

_She wanted to be alone, to think about what she had just been told. A marriage to her best friend seemed strange, even more so since she was feeling something for Ahkmenrah that was not just friendly. Nefertari had not come to terms with her feelings for Ahkmenrah yet, had not yet admitted to herself that she did indeed like him. But would a marriage to him so soon only strain them? _

_Nefertari sat in the part of the garden that no one but the servants could find, a place they had made just for her so she could be alone. The servants loved Nefertari, she was always so kind to them, as was Ahkmenrah. _

_She stared at the flowers swaying in the gentle breeze and just thought. Would it really be so bad? He would still be her best friend, but their souls would just be bound for eternity. Kahmunrah might actually leave her alone and that was a plus. Nefertari's thoughts were soon disturbed by the presence sitting next to her, she knew he would find her sooner or later, she just hoped she had more time to think._

_''They told you too?'' She stated, knowing already since he hadn't spoken a word and just sat with her in silence. _

_''Yes, your mother said you were angry'' Ahkmenrah said, his face held no smile. Neither of them could smile just yet. _

_''I was, yes. They waited so long to tell us and that is what made me angry'' She replied, fiddling with her fingers just before they taken a hold of by Ahkmenrah. _

_''Would it really be so bad?'' He asked, brown eyes searching her face for any sign of disagreement. ''Nefertari, I do...feel for you ...as more than just my best friend''_

_Nefertari raised her head to look at him, There no shock evident on her face but Ahkmenrah could tell she was just running the words over in her mind. She didn't know what to say in reply, but she definitely knew that the feeling in her stomach would not go away now._

_Too immersed in her thoughts to feel the hand placing itself on her cheek, Nefertari continues to stare at Ahkmenrah with distant eyes, trying to figure out exactly what it was she was feeling at that precise moment in time. The brown eyes were just so inviting, so captivating, they just drew you in with their innocent shine. _

_When Nefertari came back from her thoughts, she found her face was much closer to Ahkmenrah's than when she first zoned out. Then she realised, he wanted to kiss her but didn't want to pass over certain boundaries so he waited, waited for any indication that she did or didn't want this to happen. Some part of her said no, said to not let her best friend kiss her but the other part? _

_That part said yes, the part of her that wanted nothing more than to have him hold her and never let go; and of course, it was that part that was stronger than the other. Nefertari close more space of the air between them in indication that she would allow it, the corners of Ahkmenrah's lips turned up a bit before e closed the rest of free space, gently placing his lips upon hers. __Nefertari's hands came up to rest against the strong chest of the man that was kissing her, while he just held her cheeks in his own hands. _

_Now there no doubt, whatever kept her in dark from knowing what feeling she felt was now gone. She knew what it was now, knew just why she felt her stomach turning whenever she saw him. _

_It was love. _

_But it wasn't her mind that cleared everything up, she was far to occupied with the kiss. No, it was her heart that told it, the rapid beating against her chest that told her what she was feeling. _

_And there.._

_And right then..._

_She had no more objections to the marriage. _

* * *

**I have no idea... XD this chapter just sort of happened. And i hope you like it...but soon we will come to the end of these little flash back chapters XD And i know i don't put much Kahmunrah in them but as much as he makes me laugh...i don't really like all that much and such xD lol. **

**So i update this tonight for you all. update a few hours early since this supposed to go up on tomorrow. but because i love you guys, here you go XD **


	7. Chapter 7

''There you are!'' Nefertari exclaimed in relief once she and Amelia saw Larry walking through with the tablet, unharmed. Nefertari smiled to herself, still wishing she could have seen Kahmunrah's face when the Tablet didn't work.

''I've been worried sick. Sick i tell you'' Amelia added in her strange accent. Nefertari had quite grown to like this girl and it was a shame that after tonight, she would never see Amelia again.

''No I'm fine'' Larry assured immediately.

''So, What's our next move partner?'' Amelia wondered, both girls following Larry throughout the Museum.

''I don't know, I just gotta get this tablet translated.'' Larry replied. Nefertari would have objected to the notion, that is, if a huge octopus hadn't surprised them.

''I must say, He looks -and feels- rather dry.'' Nefertari commented, placing a hand gently on one of the octopus's tentacles. It was quite obvious from the way the cephalopod's skin looked. What should have been brightly coloured, was dull and darker which meant he needed some wetting.

''Nefertari...Can i just call you Net?'' Nefertari nodded to Larry, smiling as she took the tablet from him. It felt good to hold the golden gift again, the last time she did was when it was first gifted to her husband.

Nefertari and Amelia watched Larry take a painting down from the wall, throwing the water inside over the Octopus. It squealed loudly and happily as it's skin returned to it's bright red/orange colour.

''Hmm, look at that'' Amelia placed her hand on her hip ''I guess our sassy cephalopod was just a fish who didn't like being out of water. He's not such a ballywagger after all'' Larry placed the painting back on the wall, the ship that once fighting to stay afloat on harsh seas was now sitting in a barren ocean. The three went to walk away until Larry was caught by the tentacle of the octopus who wanted to show its gratitude.

As one Tentacle pulled larry in for some sucker kisses, another tentacle nudged Nefertari, being the only egyptian tonight to not try to kill the octopus. Once free, The three were back on there, being stopped again a while later by a voice calling out.

''Hello? A little assistance?''

''Oh! hey! teddy! perfect'' Larry exclaimed, seemingly happy to see the President Roosevelt bust. ''Maybe you could help us?''

''Oh i would love to help you, but first things first. My nose is so itchy it's driving me insane. I hate to ask but, as you can see, I'm missing a few body parts. Could you please, um give us a scratch?''

''Yeah sure'' Larry lifted a finger to scratch the nose of the talking bust of teddy roosevelt, Nefertari standing a little ways off behind them, staring weirdly at the bust as it made some ...strange sounds and said something about pie.

''Teddy roosevelt at your service''

''twenty sixth president of the united states, rough rider, founder of the national parks and a whole bunch of other stuff.'' Larry added, already knowing who Teddy was.

''have we met?''

''oh no, there's another teddy. We have one of you in new york''

''Really? what's he like, this Other me?'' Teddy asked in response and Nefertari got the feeling this bust might be a tiny bit jealous.

''He's pretty much the same, Except with...''Larry trailed off, not knowing if he should say it.

''Expect what? say it, Except with a body?''

''Yes, he has a body'' Larry gave in.

''Oh dash it, the pain!''

''And a horse''

''Alright!'' Nefertari interjected quickly. ''We need someone to translate this, do you read hieroglyphs?'' She asked with a smile. A hidden secret lying behind her eyes.

''Yes i do, missy'' Teddy answered before looking down at the tablet ''That's a simple one. Bird, Man with spear, sideways fish, beetle, vase.''

Nefertari and Amelia shared a look. ''Okay, and what does that mean?'' Larry asked, just as surprised with teddy's answer.

''It means, and this is just a rough translation, 'A man with a spear, trapped a bird and a sideways fish in a vase. And there was also a beetle.''

Nefertari held up a finger. ''I can't read it either, but I'm pretty sure thats not it.''

''You can't read your own language?'' Larry asked Nefertari in confusion.

She giggled sheepishly ''No...but I can read hebrew, and it's very funny story on how that came to be.''

''That's just one possible translation.'' Teddy interjected ''Another possible translation is 'you will find the combination you seek if you figure out the secret at the heart of pharaohs tomb.''

''Okay and what does that mean?''

''I don't know! what am i? The sphynx!? what's this? what's that? why dont you ask new york teddy. I'm sure he'd like to get his grubby little fingers all over that thing. Probably let his horse lick it too''

''Mr. Daley, we should be going to the sculpture gallery. I think there's someone there who might have a better thought on this.'' Nefertari and Larry follow Amelia, turns out, what they were looking for wasn't all that far away.

''The fella we're looking for is just down here'' Nefertari hadn't noticed the Dega dancing as she past, nor that Amelia had stopped to dance with her, or even Larry. She noticed, however, when they caught up with her.

''Mr. thinker, we're sorry to interrupted your contemplation, but we really need to figure out the secret at the heart of pharaohs tomb.''

''I'm thinking. I'm thinking. I'm thinking''

''He's thinking...'' Nefertari whispered, eyebrows up and forehead creased.

''It's not happening with him.'' Larry added

''Oh wow'' The thinker said, noticing something behind them ''You gotta be kidding me, check that out!'' Nefertari turned to see he was staring at a female sculpture a few feet away, She clicked her tongue in disgust.

''Hey, hey buddy! over here, this is serious!''

''Apparently it's a matter of life and death.''

''I'll tell you what's a matter of life and death. That beautiful lady over there'' The thinker answered. ''Hey baby! check out the gun show going' on over here! boom! Bang! Firepower'' The thinker was continuing to flex his arms.

''He's certainly no, Einstein.'' Amelia whispered to Larry and Nefertari, though the egyptian queen didn't quite understand the saying.

''Yeah, wait a minute'' Larry started clicking his fingers, turning and jogging off with the girls at his heels. ''I saw a bunch of those.''

''A bunch of what exactly'' Nefertari questioned, she was totally lost, she was older than the both of them combined.

''Little Einsteins'' Larry answered

'_What's an Einstein?' _She thought, following Larry and Amelia, nodding along even though she had no idea what was going on.

''Where?''

''Over there, in air and space.'' Larry turned and found Amelia so very close. Seeing this, Nefertari backed up quite a few spaces away and turned her back as to give them some privacy. Though of course, she was little bit envious, missing her husband something awful. Though right now she couldn't do much to remedy that feeling, all she could do was help larry get rid of Kahmunrah and by the next night..

She'd finally be with her husband.

She turned when she heard the footsteps, Making sure to keep a slight distance in case they were needing a bit more privacy. She also didn't feel quite up to speaking, As soon as this was done with, she was going straight back to her sarcophagus to sleep and when she woke up next, She hope to see the Natural history museum of new york.

* * *

**Okay okay! I'm so sorry i really am. **

**My charger is fixed and stuff. And i know this is short but i'm still trying get back into the Ahkmenrah feel of things since i've been in a really Gaara mood lately. And for those of you who don't know who Gaara is...**

**He's a character in the anime Naruto, I've been writing a fanfiction for him on my quotev page (Sena Urahara is my name for those of that may love Gaara.) So yeah, that's what i've been writing. But now, im here, getting back into the swing of that gorgeous egyptian. **

**Hopefully, the next chapter will be longer, at least 2,000 words is what im aiming for. My Hobbit story isn't being updated just yet, and i did just put up a castiel story that i'm not sure i want to start updating yet either until i have a few chapters in the drafts. **

**I gotta love that you were all so patient though. I really do appreciate that. Next chapter is of course, the past. I'm unsure what I'm going to write for it but i'm sure i can find a few idea's. **

**Till next time (which hopefully won't be as long. XD )**


	8. Chapter 8

**_So here we go, just a little thingy, there are a couple of sexual themes in this chapter. In case none of you don't like that stuff buts it really nothing major. Also, i've no idea about Ancient Egypt wedding customs and tradition, so i just...went with a different way of marraige, bonding and whatever. I like this way cause, well its pretty. XD lol_**

* * *

_''Where is she'' He grumbled to himself, walking about his home in search of the female who kept running. He'd been searching for his future wife all day, and when he did actually find her..._

_She bolted away. _

_It was like a giant game to her, ghostly giggling could be heard when he was close. He wanted to say it annoyed him, but it really didn't. There she was again, Running out from behind a pillar and disappearing around a corner. _

_Ahkmenrah exhaled before it turned into a light chuckle as the slapping of small feet on the marble floor grew faint and off he was, running after her and hopefully finding her this time. He was in the midst of trying to figure out where she went when a shriek rang out. _

_''GUARDS!'' Her voice screamed from afar, the sheer panic in her tone frightened Ahkmenrah on what possibly made her scream for the Guards. At first his steps were slow, his mind processing slowly that she could be in danger; it wasn't the first time someone had snuck into the palace somehow and tried to kill one of the royal family members. _

_Ahkmenrah turned into a doorway, The entrance to the gardens was where Nefertari was running through when she had been stopped. He'd run in to see her lying on her back, spear from a nearby statue in her hands to block the attack of the assassin's Khopesh. Her face scrunched up, trying to force the attacker of off her and grunting when she managed it. _

_He didn't expect it, Most females he had met would scream and run if faced with an assassin. His bride to be was now standing on her feet, spear pointed at the assassins neck as the Guards flooded the room. Nefertari dropped the spear, breathing heavily from shock, she had never been a target before, she was always so kind to everyone; including the slaves._

_The Guards had forced the assassin up on his feet, Dragging him away as Ahkmenrah ran to comfort his friend. ''Are you alright'' Nefertari hummed and nodded rapidly, leaning into Ahkmenrah's touch. _

_''But why me?'' She wondered. Ahkmenrah stayed silent, he didn't know how to answer it; he could hardly believe someone didn't like her to the point where they would try to kill her, Everyone loved Nefertari. She was as pure as Khonsu's light and just as beautiful. _

_''Come..'' He whispered, sliding an arm around her shoulders. ''You should lie down. Lets go to the gardens'' Though she wanted to speak out that she wasn't so weak that she needed to lie down, but she didn't want to argue with him. She simply wanted to relax with him. _

_So they sat in the Gardens, Not on a bench like they would usually do. Instead they laid on the green grass, staring up at the sky. Ahkmenrah had long since figured out why Nefertari liked the gardens so much, A whole bunch of colours in a land full of sand under the hot sun. Despite how hot it always was, the grass was always cool, and she would always be there during a hot day. _

_''One year'' She whispered. Ahkmenrah turned his head to look at her, though she was still staring at the clear blue sky. He knew what she was talking about, the both of them were nervous, but at the same time, slightly excited._

**_One Year Later_**

_She was sat on the edge of her bed, the bed that she would be sleeping in no longer. She had turned twenty two a week ago, Ahkmenrah turned Twenty three a couple of weeks before and it was time. _

_She was already situated in her dress, Long and white with a golden sash around the middle, a golden collar curling around her neck. Her hair had been styled and just now had a Diadem been placed on top. She was so nervous that she wanted to hide under the bed and never come out, But she did love Ahkmenrah; there was no doubt about it._

_The past week, she had been running around and preparing, she hardly even saw Ahkmenrah. He saw her though, Smiling in the distance as he watch her smile and arrange what she wanted; he had no say in the matter, not that he wanted to. _

_It was purely her choice, the people present, the ceremony, the dress and location. He wanted everything to reflect who she was as a person, so what better than to give her the reigns? Ahkmenrah loved Nefertari and loved seeing her happy, if she needed help to reach something high above, he would get on his hands and knees just so she could stand on his back to reach what ever she wanted. _

_That was how much he loved her. That was when she knew the extent of his love was limitless, when a prince gets to the ground for the woman he loved, it is pure and true. And now here she was, shaking like a scared little kitten as she was escorted to the Gardens. _

_It was where she chose, where she wanted to be married; Her favourite place. There were hardly any people there either, she didn't want a huge ceremony, no large party or gatherings. It was just her parents and his, and few of her most trusted servants and friends. _

_The people she cared about most, that was who she wanted present on the biggest day of her life. The clothing was none too fancy either, she wasn't a fan of fancy so the clothes were just a little more...prettier than what she would normally diadem was the only thing she would not usually wear, The golden eagle head piece with a blue crystal gem sitting between her eyebrows. _

_Ahkmenrah was still wearing his usual, The pleated kilt, shoulder cape, wide collar and his deshret. It was just a small, quiet wedding, and she was loving every second. They both stood facing each other, hands clasped as a red satin ribbon was wound around their joined hands; Another factor she chose. She wanted this instead of a normal ceremony, she loved to be different. _

_No words were said, they didn't need words. Whatever needed saying could be read in their eyes and their eyes only ever told each other three words: I love you. Ahkmenrah smiled, leaning down and pressing his lips sweetly against hers. _

_''One'' she mumbled, mid kiss. _

_Ahkmenrah almost burst into laughter, but instead smiled wider and said, ''Two'' _

_''...Three'' and just like that first day, they ran off, leaving their parents to stare. Their joined laughter could be heard as they ran, getting fainter as they got further away. It was evident to both pairs of parents, that no matter how old they would get, they'd still act like children. _

_''We just ran out on our own wedding. Why did we do that again?'' He grinned down at his best friend and wife. _

_''Well, i don't know about you.'' She smiled, pulling him towards the part of the garden that had been grown specifically at her request ''But this day is supposed to be all about us and only us.'' _

_''So, Where are you leading me this time?'' _

_Nefertari grinned, pulling out of his reach. ''Well my love, you'll just have to chase me and find out'' And with that, She ran off. Ahkmenrah huffed out a chuckle and did indeed chase after her. _

_It had been their whole life. Just him, chasing after her and of course he wouldn't have had it any other way. He continued to chase after her, The guards merely ignoring their antics as they had been doing for years. Nefertari was always very fast, so light and quick on her feet like the cats that roamed the palace halls. She turned various corners and it was slowly becoming clear, as to where she was leading him. _

_He turned into the room she had just now disappeared into and of course, it was his room. She sat in the middle of the large bed, her golden sash and collar she had once been wearing were carelessly thrown to the floor. She was smiling but there definitely something shining in her eyes and he wasn't completely sure what it was._

_The door behind him had been closed, assuming by guards under Nefertari's order to do so._

_At least he wasn't in the dark long when she outstretched her arms towards him, still smiling. His feet moved automatically, as if being pulled in by rope; when he was close, her hands dropped and curled into the to of his pleated kilt. Her intentions becoming clearer than crystal. _

_She had always been blunt, but never with these particular situations. She was always very shy but now, it seemed she was over it. In the confines of **their **bedroom, she pulled on the shendyt which had immediate results of the falling nature. _

_Ahkmenrah's mind had wandered back quickly to catch himself, Resting on his hands and knees with a wife staring up at him. They had darkened considerably and her hands were still tucked into his Shendyt, even on his dark skin, a small pink tint could be seen. To say he'd never thought of Nefertari in regards to this particular moment, would be a lie. _

_He was a man and he loves her, so it was completely natural to feel and think the things he did. So lost in his nervousness now though, he hadn't even noticed that she had taken a hand away from his Shendyt to remove his deshret from his head. _

_Though of course, as it always did with her, his nervous feeling was washed away when she kissed him. There was always a certain thrill when he was kissing her, he'd never get tired of it. It was her kisses and her smiles that kept him strong and confident like the prince he was, going through a day and seeing her every minute of it; That was bliss. _

_Right now was really testing his patience and self control. He had only just married his best friend, a woman he loves and cares for deeply and he didn't want to do anything if she didn't want it either; so he was taking his time. Turning the kiss from how heated She had initiated it, to slow and loving and she didn't protest. _

_Despite how much she really wanted to lay with her new husband, she also wanted him to take control. She nothing if not a submissive lover, she could never imagine herself any other way. She left him to decided what to do and when to do it, and it wasn't long before he decided that he wanted her dress off. _

_it was exciting, to feel his hands on her stomach and her hips. Just to feel the heat trailing across her skin and at some point, she had failed to realise he was just as bare as she was. She grew even more excited to see him in such a way, of course she had imagined it many times but had never had thought she'd be this breathless when she actually saw his bare torso; since it had always been partially covered. _

_The both of them were so intoxicated by the other, the room was hot and passion itself could be felt in the atmosphere. So it was no time at all, when they fell completely under the spell of skin to skin touch, the spoils of love and the pleasure that came with it. _

_There was no time for sleeping afterward, Though Nefertari had quickly drifted off in the arms of her husband. Ahkmenrah could do nothing but stare. To think how many times, she had come close to being taken by Kahmunrah instead. How his older brother looked at her. _

_Ahkmenrah made a vow then, whilst staring at the sleeping woman curled into his chest. He'd never allow anyone to hurt her, not assassins, Not his own brother; He'd rather die than she her hurt..._

_And the deep feeling to protect her, was simply a part of what love is. _

* * *

**_Oakie doakie. Here's this. You can like it, you can love it or hate it i don't mind but i wanted this to be finished but i didn't want it so raunchy if you get what i mean XD I'm not running a smutty account here XD. _**

**_But so, next update will be on monday or tuesday morning. I may not be able to update after tuesday morning as i am going to visit a friend and will be away until the following tuesday. _**

**_I will try though. I don't give up on stories, it's my ninja way XD haha. but yeah. I think as well, the next 'Past' chapter will be the last but I'm unsure. I'm running out of idea's to put in these Ancient egyptian life of Nefertari and Ahkmenrah chapters._**

**_If you have any idea's feel free to suggest (obvs credit will go to you, Im not a stealer =) But otherwise, there will be one last past chapter and yeah. _**

**_Also, I do not know much about Ancient Egypt and its peoples cultures. I know the gods though so im not totally useless XD . My knowledge is based off of movies and however far google can take me XD _**


	9. Chapter 9

As they left one part of the Museum into the night, all was going well and peaceful on the journey to air and space. Nefertari still held the tablet tightly and protectively, even as they started to run from the group of Russians chasing them.

They hid quickly, Amelia slamming her back against an illuminated sign ''Criminy, we're jimmy jacked''

''Jimmy Jacked? Really?'' Larry said, Nefertari somewhat agreeing. Amelia talked strangely but that one seemed a bit too 'out there' for her.

''It's the way i speak'' She defended.

''Yeah, i know, but that one seems made up, even for you.'' Amelia glanced over at the golden skinned Egyptian, who nodded shyly in agreement with Larry.

''Oh no, our path has been blocked by bad people' what's the fun in that!?'' Amelia drawled ''The points is, we're not getting into the air and space right now.''

''You're right, we are Jimmy jacked'' Larry said, saying Jimmy jacked just as Amelia did.

''Here..'' Nefertari held the tablet out to Larry, who took it with confusion ''I'll distract them, I'll run off in the opposite direction''

''Who's to say they'll follow you?'' Amelia asked, worried for Nefertari.

Nefertari laughed joyfully ''They're Kahmunrah's men, Of course they'll chase after me. I'll meet you at air space and when I lose them.'' Nefertari turned her back to Larry and Amelia , her head still turned to speak to them.

''Besides, If Ahkmenrah couldn't catch me. Then they can't either, there's a reason i don't wear shoes'' She grinned at them one last time before bolting off, The Russian taking notice of her quickly and making chase.

Nefertari ran them in circles, around trees, around the fountain. Keeping them away from air and space so Larry and Amelia could run in. Then she made way to get them off her tracks, It wasn't as easy as she originally thought though.

They were fast for men in long dresses, she despised long dresses personally; it hindered her speed. But she was wearing one now, the one she had been buried in. And though she held it up with one hand, she wasn't as fast as she could be in a shorter ...more roomy dress.

When she was alive, all her dresses stopped a little below her knee and had slits down the side which allowed her free movement of her legs. She could climb, run and sit how she wanted in such a dress.

But even in this horrid long and tight dress, she was still faster than the Russians and unlike them ,she wasn't carrying a torch. It took a great deal of concentration and strength to rip her dress as she ran, Luckily the fabric of the dress was thin and didn't put up much of fight to be torn apart.

Now able to move freely, Nefertari turned around a tree and while hidden from the Russians, she climbed it. Sitting at the top, hidden by the leaves and the dark shadows, she was unseen by the Russian who stood at the bottom; confused on where exactly she'd disappeared to.

She had pulled this trick often with Ahkmenrah, and even Kahmunrah's. Though both situations were severely different as Hiding from Ahkmenrah was merely a game, hiding from Kahmunrah was more to protect herself.

Nefertari climbed down from the tree when the Russian's had run off, jogging her way towards Air and space until something flew out of the building, big and made of... Paper?

Nefertari looked up at it confusion, wondering what it was that could fly like the birds did. So she followed it, forgetting about Larry and Amelia and overcome by her curiosity. When it slammed through the window of the main museum building, she sped up in her run.

Taking a short cut, Nefertari climbed the newly broken window, making sure not to cut herself on the glass.

''Stop! right there, please, Mr. Daley'' She heard, unable to stop the smile on her face, Kahmunrah always sounded so...weird, it was hilarious though when he tried to threaten someone.

''Well, well, well, well. You certainly know how to make an entrance, Mr. Daley.'' Kahmunrah spoke as Larry noticed Nefertari climbing through the large gap behind the Egyptian.

''I hope for your little friends sake here, that you also figured out the combination.'' Kahmunrah and Larry closed the large space between them and Larry made a grab for the hourglass.

''Give me Jed!'' Nefertari assumed that Jed was the friend Larry had spoke off, Her sights were now set on the hourglass as she snuck her way down the throne of crap.

''oh, no, no, no. First give me the combination and hand over that tablet.''

''I'll give you the combination and the tablet when you release my friends and give him back to me'' Larry's eyes glanced over at Nefertari, seeing her eyes focused on the hourglass as she was crouched, slowly creeping up on Kahmunrah's back.

''I shall release what i want to release the moment i want to release it.''

''great, and I'll release what i want to release a the exact moment i want to release it, okay?'' Larry mimicked.

''Tell me the combination and give me that tablet right now or i shall kill of your friends, starting with the little shaggy-headed little cow-man here.'' Nefertari backed off a bit as Kahmunrah had turned his head, not wanting to be seen prematurely.

''I ain't shaggy headed! Gigantor, let me take this guy!'' The male voice shouted from the hourglass. Nefertari almost awed at the small person inside there.

''Don't worry, i got this handled. You don't want to give me my friends, then you're not gonna get your combination or your tablet.''

''Alright, I'll tell you what. They didn't call me Kahmunrah the trustworthy for nothing'' Nefertari froze in position, wanting to laugh so badly.

''Here you go..''Going to give Larry the hourglass but then pulling it back at the last minute. ''..They didn't call me Kahmunrah the trustworthy! They called me Kahmunrah the blood thirsty, who kills whoever doesn't give Kahmunrah exactly what he wants, in the moment that he wants it! Which is right now! when i had also better get the combination and the tablet!''

Larry glanced over at Nefertari who was slowly moving her index finger in circles up at her temple with a blank look on her face.

''That's what they called you?'' Larry asked, not impressed and somewhat impatient.

''It was shorter in Egyptian''

''Great, well i'll give you the combination after you give him back.'' Larry answered, reaching a hand out for his friend in the hourglass. Nefertari let out an inaudible gasp and turned with Kahmunrah's movement as the idiot Egyptian backed away from larry. Trying to obtain the hourglass was more complex than originally thought.

'''How dare you, if you touch this again, i'll shall kill you right now. Do not touch this. This is a no touching zone'' If she had a knife, she would stab Kahmunrah in the back as vengeance and silence from his sheer stupidity.

''Okay, well, then'' Larry reached across again, Kahmunrah turning to the side to keep the hour glass out of Larry's reach. Nefertari once again, followed the movement.

''Oh my god, i can't believe you reached across like that again! I can't even believe it! Oh, god i want to kill you right- if you didn't know the combination, you'd be so dead right now, it would be unbelievable.''

''Great, but i do know the combination.''

Kahmunrah started swinging his free hand from left to right ''Don't. Cross. This. Line. With your hand!'' Larry mumbled something but kahmunrah spoke again ''How dare you, If you speak again-_ if you speak again_, I'm going to kill you. Do you understand this!'' Nefertari was biting down on her tongue, trying not to laugh.

''Don't say it! oh god, i see you getting ready. oh my god don't say anything! I shall murder you if you talk again. Now give me that tablet and tell me the combination''

'_what!_' Nefertari mouthed, confused at the contradiction.

''Okay, after you give me jed and release my friends.'' Larry said, reaching over for The hourglass again. At this point, Nefertari was merely watching to see what would happen.

''you did all three! You spoke and you reached your hand across!''

'_Three?_' Nefertari mouthed in confusion.

''Look, i can talk to you about this all night, okay?''

''How about- how about i don't kill you right now like i really, really want to, and i give you precisely five seconds to give me that tablet and tell me the combination.''

''We already got the combination!'' A new voice interjected, Nefertari hiding out of sight as Kahmunrah's attention was placed elsewhere. ''It's pi! 3.14159265'' This new person in black white continued on about singing like a canary. Nefertari wasn't listening.

''And i think i'll be taking that!'' Nefertari finally spoke, reaching over and snatching the hourglass from Kahmunrah, then jumping back out of his reach. Kahmunrah spun around to face her, shocked at who he was seeing. ''I've been standing there the entire time ,and you're still so very annoying!''

Kahmunrah scowled at Nefertari, snatching the tablet from Larry and walking towards the gate of the underworld. ''You alright in there?'' Nefertari directed towards the small man in the hourglass.

''Yeah, thanks'' The small man responded as Nefertari then looked back up at slowly passed Larry's small friend over to the man himself, larry quickly taking hold of the hourglass, glancing wearily at the heavy glare on Nefertari's face.

''Must be a real bummer for you, larry. Knowing that all your valiant efforts were, in the end, for nought. What a terrible disappointment you must be to yourself.'' Nefertari watched with a glare as Kahmunrah placed her husband's tablet into it place on the gate. pressing the necessary pieces to open the underworld.

''Do you hear that humming sound? do you know what that sound is?'' When one of the enemies held up a hand to guess, Kahmunrah spoke again ''it's rhetorical. That is the sound of the end.''

Kahmunrah chanted in Egyptian, unknown to those who did not speak the language, Except Nefertari of course. She knew exactly what he was saying. The gate glided forward and turned to the left outwards, revealing nothing but light at first but once it died down?

Inside, could be seen the souls in the underworld, like black specks floating around in a grey abyss.

''Welcome to the new extended reign of Kahmunrah, fifth king of Egypt and now the world! Horus, Ra, my warriors come forth! Send larry daly and his friends to their doom!'' The hawk headed Horus soldiers marched in from the underworld, surrounding Larry and Nefertari from all corners. Though Lary could see, Nefertari wasn't all that bothered by the soldiers appearance.

''Halt!'' A new voice shouted, and all heads turned to see the most peculiar sight.

* * *

**And! we stop there!. haha, sorry but this is monday and tomorrow i shall be taking a small holiday up with a friend of mine. I need to get away from the house for a few days and she so kindly said i can come stay with her for about a week. i will have access to wifi and internet but i'm unsure when i'll be able to update. **

**just a heads up in case i don't update until the following Tuesday. =)**


	10. Chapter 10

_She was sleeping soundly in the large bed now shared between her and Ahkmenrah. It had been quite a while since their wedding and neither of them could be happier, he woke up first that morning, turning his head to see Nefertari still dreaming away._

_ He loved to wake up before she did, just to lay there and wait for her to open her eyes. She'd stir and her eyes would flutter open as she flicked her tongue over her lips before smiling when she found her husband staring at her; It was how their mornings usually went. Though it wasn't as if he always woke up before she did, sometimes she would be the first to open her eyes to the hot sun seeping through the thin sheets that were their curtains._

_The bed, to Nefertari's standards, was not small enough. Though she could just scoot closer to her husband, she rather the bed be small, so that neither of them rolled away during the nights. She always found herself waking up to him with her back turned, and she always turned over to lay her head on his chest until he woke up himself. _

_And like she always did, she turned her back to him, causing him to chuckle slightly and slide an arm over her waist to pull her back over. There's something oddly satisfying about being married to your best friend, seeing them as a lover but also the same person you've been incredibly mischievous with. Even after they had gotten married, it didn't seem weird to see her so bare, it didn't seem anything but...normal and comfortable. _

_Ahkmenrah slightly wondered if this was what it was like to be with someone meant for you. To be with someone whose soul was on the same wavelength. The thin covers had been kicked off at sometime during the night, something Nefertari always seemed to do. _

_She was wearing the normal silk night dress she always wore, she liked the way the fabric felt against her skin and he wouldn't admit that he liked it too. for a moment, she stirred into his chest, Ahkmenrah thought she was about to wake up but was wrong, she stopped stirring and simply slept away. _

_Though they had been married for quite some time now, the excited feeling he got still hadn't faded away. Every morning, every night and even during the day, he loved to just look at his wife and just mumble to himself..._

_'My wife' _

_He loved her and that was evident, she loved him and that also painfully evident. On the first few days after their wedding, Nefertari had been a bit shy when it came to changing her clothes in front of her husband. Though it was always silly since he had seen her in less clothing on the actual day of their wedding. Any qualms they had about marrying, had now been abolished. _

_ Neither of them had a care in the world behind closed doors. Outside their bedroom, they were the prince and princess but inside, they were simply best friends and lovers. No formal titles and no worries about any formal affairs. _

_At times, being a prince weighed heavily on his shoulders, always having to uphold a certain image around the people. But Nefertari would soften the load considerably, she was so unbelievably perfect in his eyes; so unbelievably beautiful. _

_He told her all the time of course, Life was such a fleeting thing and was often very unfair. So he wasn't going to leave her without a moment where she didn't think she was beautiful. He wasn't going to let her have doubts on if he truly loved her or not._

_Moments like this were the most precious to him. Where she was completely still so he could memorize her features over and over again, she didn't have to be smiling or laughing but he loved to see those too. _

_Kahmunrah's looks didn't go unnoticed by Ahkmenrah. His older brother had always been overlooked and jealous of how their parents favoured him. Kahmunrah would always stare at Nefertari with eyes that held no innocence, that much was obvious. But whether Kahmunrah wanted to kill Nefertari or ...do other things to her, was still a mystery to Ahkmenrah._

_A mystery he did not want to figure out. Ahkmenrah had never let his wife out of his sight, and though this had led to more than one argument, Nefertari always stayed within range of his sight. He hated to argue with her, it was a normal thing to argue with someone, but he hated to do it with Nefertari. _

_They had never argued before they were married, and afterwards, the arguments just started happening. Neither would stay angry with each other for more than an hour but he still hated it. _

_But...saying that, he still couldn't help but think she was just as beautiful when she was angry. A certain fire was always burning in her eyes whenever they argued, and he loved it, hated to argue but loved to see her angry. _

_It was rather contradicting._

_and his attraction to her angry side was more than obvious to her. She was see it the moment she raised her voice, the look in his eyes when they argued wasn't angry so much as it was loving. _

_Yes, it wasn't an anger free marriage,then again, what marriage was?. But it was a happy one. Despite the anger they may have with each other sometimes, It didn't put a hold on how much they loved each other. _

_It was a marriage, they were sure, would last a lifetime. _

_..._

_..._

_But then again, Not everyone gets a happy ending..._

_Not when Jealous brothers enter the mix._

* * *

**_So i know this is a little short, and might not be the best chapter. But i did just come home from my friends and have already been feeling more depressed. _**

**_Being away from my little sister was a breath of fresh air and i wish i could have stayed away longer (which i might do next month) I tried to write over the time i was away and didn't get much but a few little sentences in. _**

**_I was going to write more but then i was introduced to League of Legends and I'm kinda obsessed XD. I'm thinking that i will only update on one day of the week now. Which may be saturdays. Cause there are no worries on a saturday right? am i right? XD _**

**_I still wanted to drag these chapters out a bit but my others stories need writing too. Im not going to rush this but i want to finish it so i can focus on either my legolas story or my castiel one. Im leaning more towards Castiel, but then i also have My Gaara story on quotev to write and those chapters are getting harder to write as i venture more and more into the fourth great shinobi war. _**

**_Legolas has not been a big importance for me lately, not as much as Castiel and Gaara. and i'm still running off my Captain America and The Evil within obsession, even while completing this chapter. I know i might not be the best writer when it comes to updating, or even writing, spelling and punctuation but i do try my hardest and i thank you for staying with this story as long as have. _**

**_The next chapter is obviously present day, and will most likely be updated on saturday next week. =)_**


	11. Chapter 11

_previously, on An Age Old Love._

'_'Welcome to the new extended reign of Kahmunrah, fifth king of Egypt and now the world! Horus, Ra, my warriors come forth! Send Larry Daley and his friends to their doom!'' The hawk headed Horus soldiers marched in from the underworld, surrounding Larry and Nefertari from all corners. Though Larry could see, Nefertari wasn't all that bothered by the soldiers appearance._

_''Halt!'' A new voice shouted, and all heads turned to see the most peculiar sight._

* * *

''The mighty Octavius has returned!''Nefertari looked on at the small roman with confusion ''I ride on the back of nature's most fearsome creature! I ride the squirrel!'' The squirrel chatter as aggressively as a squirrel could before running toward Kahmunrah.

''That was unexpected'' Nefertari stated as the Squirrel came to a skidding stop in front of Kahmunrah's feet.

''Do you wish to surrender honourably, or must this end with the spilling of your blood?'' The small roman questioned.

''This? this is your big rescue?'' Kahmunrah asked Larry, amused.

''Oh no.'' The small roman said ''This is!'' As if on cue, the remaining stained glass window was kicked in as a large marble man entered.

''What, is that thing?'' Kahmunrah wondered, staring up at the giant marble man somewhat afraid.

''The name is Abraham Lincoln. and you sir, are in a heap of trouble.'' The marble statue of Abraham spoke down at Kahmunrah, Nefertari was just praying the giant marble would squash her husband's brother.

''Attack it!'' At first, the Horus warriors did not understand, but after some comedic cawing and pointing at Abraham, they finally got the message.

The image and sound of Kahmunrah cawing was imprinted in her mind forever, and it was hilarious. The Horus warriors threw their spears but they didn't even dent the marble upon contact, Angered, Abraham got to one knee.

''Disgusting half pigeons!'' he insulted, flicking and shoving a few warriors with simple motions of his large hand. The rest of the warriors shrieked and turned tail, running back through the gate of the underworld.

Nefertari hunched over laughing loudly, genuinely amused by Kahmunrah's failures this night. ''Goodbye, strange bird men'' Abraham kindly said as Kahmunrah continued to try and get the warriors attention.

''Don't go back into the underworld!'' Kahmunrah ordered, only to be ignored.

''Yes, yes. do go back into the underworld. Thank you for coming, good night" The roman re-worded for upon his squirrel friend. The last Horus warrior stopped to close the gate, squawking one last time before it slammed shut.

''Well, this is awkward''

''It appears my work here is done. Just remember son, a house divided against itself, cannot stand.'' Abraham told Larry, the glass window shattering again as the marble statue walked back through it ''farewell.''

''What now?'' The Russian asked Kahmunrah.

''you know, I'm not quite sure. I suppose we should probably start by watching him die'' Kahmunrah answered, turning to look at Larry with an angered look. As the Russian ordered his men to attack, a horn sounded out.

''Oh, what now?'' Kahmunrah was obviously beginning to get impatient. Upon turning, A group of exhibits stood strong.

''We are not going to attack, right ...now!'' Upon that yell, the others started to yell, it was all rather quite confusing to Nefertari.

Though she knew a fight when she saw one, quickly jabbing her elbow into the neck of a black and white man behind her as he noisily ran up to her. It was how she protected herself most times, If she was ever attacked, she always had the mindset of 'find an opening and hit it hard'.

That opening was almost always the neck and it left the attacks choking on the ground. She took a look around the large room, tiny figures on the floor were just stabbing the shoes of enemies, scuffing them up a bit or actually pricking the soles of the feet through the footwear. It was quite amusing to see ground men hopping about on one foot while cradling the other.

Made her job slightly easier, Nefertari just danced around, jabbing enemies in the throat with a fist or an elbow. Her real target was Kahmunrah on the other side of the room as Larry made a grab for the tablet and ran off with it. It could be said that she was worried, such a valuable item in the hands of anyone but herself or her husband's, but Larry could be trusted; the only person she'd ever trusted with her husband tablet.

Larry winked at Nefertari before disappearing behind the gate of the underworld. She was confused at why the night guard winked at her but she assumed she'd find out soon. When he reappeared, he was stopped by those three 'friends' of Kahmunrah, though he didn't seem worried. He had a plan and Nefertari knew that now.

So she got as close to Kahmunrah as she could without him noticing, it wasn't hard as he was too busy fighting with his Khopesh. Keeping an eye on Larry as he ran out with the tablet, having already done with the other three fairly quickly and was intercepted then by Kahmunrah. The slightest flicker of Larry's eye would have been missed by anyone except Nefertari and she knew something was happening soon.

Kahmunrah attacked Larry but it was blocked by his flashlight, such a useful tool to carry around. Larry had quickly thrown the Tablet to Amelia who worked on getting it back into it's place on the gate. When Larry's flashlight was knocked away, the night guard focused on dodging before making a run for it. Using it to shine a light in Kahmunrah's face when he did retrieve it.

Nefertari was really impressed by the fighting, not many had been able to hold their ground against Kahmunrah in their day. Larry's eyes flickered to Nefertari's again and he nodded slightly, The girl literally jumped in front of the night guard as Amelia got the underworlds gate open.

Nefertari's hand grip tightly around Kahmunrah's throat, a murderous look in her eyes. ''You killed me.'' She spoke, Tears springing to her eyes as she held her brother in law hovering between the underworld and museum ''You stabbed me the back and murdered my husband. I wish i could do so much more than just let go''

Nefertari's hand loosened and Kahmunrah could do nothing to stop him falling back into the underworld. Amelia pushed the gate door closed and Larry took hold of the Tablet. And as everyone cheered in victory, Nefertari snuck away outside to watch the stars.

''Amelia's giving us a ride to New york.'' Larry's voice interrupted her stargazing a few minutes later. ''You could come with us, See Ahkmenrah''

Nefertari wiped away any tears that had fallen and shook her head ''No, i'm being shipped in a few hours, i'll be there by tomorrow night. don't tell him i'm coming, Okay?''

''Promise.'' Larry smiled, the tablet in his hands ''Thanks for your help tonight, Net.''

Nefertari stood up, walking over to give her new friend and hug. ''Thank you, for letting me out of that sarcophagus.'' She laughed, pulling out of the hug. ''you better be there to let me out again.''

''As soon as the museum shuts.'' Larry promised. ''I've got to go before- yeah.'' Nefertari waved as Larry ran off to wherever Amelia was waiting with her plane. As soon as the night guard was out of sight, Nefertari made the walk back to her sarcophagus.

There was a fear within her, A fear that she wouldn't be let out again. But she got in that sarcophagus, general custer was nearby to help place the lid on top and place the pin in position. She didn't know when it happened, but the sun came up and everything was wax again; and she was nothing more than a decaying corpse.

* * *

Larry kept the secret of who he met that night when he got back to the museum, the new york exhibits who knew Nefertari also kept quiet and finally, Larry had been told by that a new exhibit had come in.

As soon as the Museum shut, Dr. Mcphee had left and the Exhibits were alive and walking about as always. Larry ran down to the storage room, where Nefertari was waiting patiently.

''Hey'' Larry smiled after getting the Sarcophagus lid off.

''I'm nervous.'' She instantly replied, lifting herself out and leaning against the crate she was shipped in.

''Why? He's your husband. Be excited! it's exciting! It's this way!'' Larry led Nefertari through the Museum, He showed her around first, Making sure no one saw her just to let her nerves calm down a bit. It was a wonder that they made it up the stairs without anyone seeing her and there they were now, Nefertari was calmed a little bit and ready and standing just at the top of the stairs.

''I will go get him...and you...just...breathe'' She did breathe, a little fast as Larry descended the stairs and right towards her husband. She could see them talking, sharing a quick hug and smiles before Larry pointed up in her direction. Nefertari took an involuntary step back but froze once she looked into familiar brown eyes.

She could she her name on his lips, whispering to himself and somehow she found the strength to move. She wasn't nervous anymore. A smile grew on her face as she herself now descended the stairs. The both of them met in the middle, just staring at one another.

''You're here'' He whispered, somewhat believing he was somehow dreaming.

''I'm here.'' She assured, a smile growing on her face. Ahkmenrah didn't know what to do, so he did not the only thing he could think of. Slipped an arm around her waist and placed his lips on hers, assuring himself it was not a dream and was most certainly reality.

Nefertari's arms were instantly sliding up around his neck, neither of them heard happy cheers or the music turn back on. They were just standing there, by the front desk, so wrapped up in each other that nothing else really mattered.

For a moment it was just them, like it had been so many years ago, before everything went belly up. Nefertari was, quite honestly, satisfied; She'd pushed Kahmunrah into the underworld and was reunited with her husband.

A new museum and new friends, there was so much to learn and see. Nefertari had spent so long in that Sarcophagus, now it was time to walk about with her husband, doing what she did best.

Be a wife, Be a friend...and reak havoc.

* * *

**Sorry, sorry oh my god sorry. I was suposed to have finsihed this chapter ages ago i know. But then...captain america called my attention...and James buchanan Barnes kept it. XD **

**So I'm having a marvel run again. So like My Hobbit story. Im not writing the next film yet. Or i might just end here alltogheter and be relaly evil like that ...haha XD **

**But for the time being this is completed until further notice XD **


	12. Chapter 12

So guess what.

I'mm gonna re write this.

Then re post it.

Make it longer.

Complete it.

Make you fans happy if you're still there.

Sorry.

I abandoned it. No lie, complately forgot about this story since i have so many others.

Promise though.

It will get done.


	13. Author note!

An Age old love

There is the new story. Please go to that one, the one that will hopefully be better than this one. =)


End file.
